


Once ( upon a time )

by lord_ealing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: Jon finds himself in a fake relationship with famous Hollywood actor- Robb Stark. Since it's Jon Snow, things get complicated.





	Once ( upon a time )

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite AU tropes come to life. self-indulgent again. this was made possible by the two who commented + those who gave kudos to my previous jon/robb work ( beloved ). It gave me the push to write this one. Plus, I'm thankfully inspired. 
> 
> If you liked it, hit the kudos. I would appreciate a comment or a rec if you have time. enjoy!

 

i.

Sad Boys is ANC's top-rated TV show of all time. With 2 seasons in and a strong following on social media plus praise from critics, it's easily a run away winner for the channel and it's cast. A story of a group of friends, in their late 20s and trying to make it in life and love ( and stay alive ). There is an almost political tone to the show sometimes and it is balanced by some hints of the supernatural. The star of the show- Robb Stark plays the role of a telepath. Today is the last day of filming for the second season and everyone is eager to come home. But this is not the last day of work for one Jon Snow, the Writer - the brains of the story. As they all go on and live their lives, He has to go back to his apartment and scene-plan everything. If it goes on screen or not, he has to plan it and make sure it all ties up. This is his story. Living and breathing his craft, letting the social life in once in a while. He's still not used to reporters and paparazzi , all trying to get to know the young writer who made it big. He hates it. Absolutely hates any write-up about him, especially those concentrated on how he looks and who he is as a person than what his work actually is. The set lights are off and he is left in the costume department's space when he hears Ygritte call out.

" Hey! You staying here? " she strides towards him, all red hair and attitude. Jon was a bit intimidated when he first met the child star, but she's kind and fierce when needed. She knows when to shut up and when to ask a question.

" Probably. I can concentrate better when I'm here. " he says, making a show off the paper he is writing on.

" Your brain just doesn't turn off, does it? I mean, you just write and write? "

" I think that's good, as it's my job. " he laughs.

" But that's not all you are Jon. You are a wonderful person and really funny when you want to. " her voice is almost sympathetic and Jon shoos her away.

" Don't worry about me! You go and do what you famous stars do! "

" If you need anything! I'm here! And don't spend your work vacation in the studio! "

" No promises. " he says, head turned away and back to the blank piece of paper. He loves a blank paper. So much promise- and the satisfaction of filling it up. He needs a rough draft of ideas and piece it all together. Jon thinks about going on a vacation, maybe he needs one ( he deserves it too ) to keep his mind open. New ideas might come up, ways to detangle some plot holes. Alone maybe? He feels chilly, having bouts of cough and colds on and off. Particularly today, feeling a fever coming on.

He hears a voice, like the person is talking to someone on the phone. It's a man's voice, melodic and insistent. Strangely familiar.

" Hold on, " the voice said, " Bad signal, here. Is that better? "

Jon swivels his chair and sees the person talking- Robb Stark. Right bastard. The arrogant little shit who spells his name with two b's like he is better than everyone else. Add the fact that it's not short for anything and it's not even a screen name. An Emmy award winner all because of the show he basically wrote and his amazing acting skills. He's staring at him now, with those bright blue eyes that make him think about writing sonnets and love poems. He grew up real good. Famous and Talented as everyone thought he would be. His First Crush. 11 year old Jon Snow- all hero worship and genuine love for the School's Prince. It's bizarre that they ended up in this timeline, this version of a universe where they have to work together like this.

" Yes Arya, I am in fact. Bringing someone. " Robb now says, looking at him like he's the answer to his prayers. They never even talk on set ( twice but it was painfully awkward ) unless needed.

Jon moves back, scribbling on his notepad , unable to stand looking at the man anymore. There is an Ache inside him ; a visceral pain that only someone like Robb can bring. He blames it on the curse of one's first Crush. First love.

" I'm not lying to you. You know him. Well, I think you are familiar with him. "

Why is this brat still talking? This is a huge studio and now he has to take phone calls in the same space? Add the fact that Jon feels uncomfortable hearing his voice or the conversation.

" We work together, Yes. Yes we do. "

" What do you mean? "

" I will - okay. Hold on. "

Jon feels something hard against his cheek, light-

" say hello. " Robb mouths,

" Hello? " he says.

" ROBB PUT IT ON SPEAKER PHONE NOW! " the girl screams and Robb quickly hits the button.

" This is Jon , " Robb says, looking into his eyes like he's asking for something. The absurdity of the situations is not lost on Jon, they spend almost three years ignoring each other and now this.

" Are you Robb's boyfriend? " the girl on the phone asks and Jon feels like he's in a bad comedy show.

  
" ARYA! I said we are still dating! Stop embarrassing me! " there it is. The acting. The staged depreciating voice.

" I don't care! Jon? Jon? " the girl starts again and Jon can't speak.

" Yes? " he answers. " This is Jon. "

" Hello Jon! This Arya. Robb's sister. Look, You don't have to lie for him, I just want to know the truth, are you dating? "

Jon feels his inside melt and the strong urge to vomit. He wonders if he is actually dreaming and he has to wake up. But it doesn't change, the girl named Arya is still on the phone. He knows she's Robb's sister. Robb, who is now looking at him and nodding and pleading. For the past years, he has always seen the man as indestructible. Always too good for everyone else. But this one, right now, reminds him of the boy he once knew ( thought he knew ).

" I think we are, " Jon finds his voice. " we haven't really talked about it. " He glares at the man, who is just smiling. Smiling genuinely.

" Hmmm. What do you do on the show? "

" I wrote it. " Jon mumbles.

" You what? "

Robb speaks up, " He wrote the story for this show Arya. "

" YOU FUCKER! You are dating Jon snow?!!! "

Jon wants to run away now. He has enough money, he'll just leave some manuscripts and disappear to an unknown country.

" Yes I am! And why are you angry? "

" You - " she starts and Robb ends the call as he noticed Jon has gone quiet ( and unresponsive ).

" Thank you for the save. " He says gently, looking at him. Really looking at him. This reminds Jon of an empty library, a young Stark staring at him, like he wants something. But he doesn't. He never does.

The rage ignites.

" What the hell was that? "

" Jon, don't be angry. That was Arya and- "

" Don't tell me what to do Stark. I'll be angry if i want to. " he seethes. Feeling the exhaustion from a day of work and this practical joke. It's not like they are friend. They were two boys who were almost friends once upon a time. The person who made him hate the book The Little Prince cause that's his favorite. The way he was reading it when Jon first met him. Now, they are nothing but co-workers who know each other from some distant past. On his worst days he thinks there is a red thread tying them both, bringing them together.

" I'm sorry, but i need your help. " Robb asks, " look, we're gonna make a deal. " The main straightens up as he says it, so sure of himself again.

" and what can you offer? " he bites back.

" Well, I know you want to work on another project , this show is great. You know it is. But you don't have creative control over it. " Jon is surprised at the words, trying not be affected by how true they are. Yes. He did write most of it, but there are producers and other people who have a say on it. " you are a massive superhero fan, my Uncle Tony is producing the Iron Man films with Marvel and he's looking for a writer. "

Jon visibly brightens at the words. As a young boy, reading comics and re writing it on his own. Alternate endings and scenes that never happened. Tony Stark is a billionaire whose invested on his nephew's movies and ventures. But an iron man origin story?

" YES. " Jon blurts out, the words so easy on his tongue. Maybe it's time to get Robb Stark out of his system.

" You will do it? " Robb asks again.

" I will! We just have to tell them that we're dating right? "

" Initially, but we have to - "

" Marriage is out of the table. " He says, mortified, now thinking about how stupid that sounds.

" It won't come to that , I promise. We just have to stay as boyfriends... We won't have to see them that much- " Robb trails off, probably thinking it through.

" and then we'll say we drifted apart because of work? " Jon continues. He should not be too delighted about this. Not really. How he went from absolutely enraged from what Robb did to plotting lies for his family. It shouldn't be that bad, acting as a boyfriend and then work on his passion?

" Exactly. "

" I thought you had casting directors for girlfriend and boyfriends? "

" That's an urban legend, don't believe that. You already said Yes, you have to play the part. "

" We need a story for this. " Jon comments.

" You' re the writer, I trust that you will write us the perfect love story. "

If a perfect love story means falling for a 13 year old Robb Stark ; Getting bullied and lied to by the same person. Meeting him years later and try your best to stay cordial ( but you still get that familiar flutter in your heart that will never go away, like a bad nervous tic. ) , then making a deal to be his boyfriend to move up on your career. Then Yes. This is perfect. Jon almost laughs at the idea as Robb stares at him. He could never really get the man he loves in a fairytale-esque story, it always had to be like this. All gore and ill-intentions.

" You have to come home with me. " Robb offers, looking concerned.

" So we're living together now? You have to tell your publicist about this.

" I will. But you have to stop working and come home, preferably with me. So we can talk."

" Fine. " he answers, feigning resignation. Following his true North, he walks out of the room and into the hallways. Earning stares from random people on set and he does his best to look down. Every step bringing him closer to this man, down a poorly written rom-com that his life will be.

  
\----

Robb opens the door to his flat and Jon wants nothing more than to bolt and never see this man again. there was something back there in the studio that made him confident ( and stupid ) to say yes. It was all hypothetical, but now it's here. It was easy, when he was a kid and falling for a boy as nice as Robb. The eldest of the Rich and powerful Stark family, loved by everyone, good in class and sports. Spends time in the library to read. He is such a fool to think that any deal will be good enough to bring himself back to this situation. He should we well-equipped as he's already grown up. But there is a nagging feeling in his head that tells him it will end up the same. People laughing at him, as he stands all alone in the school gym.

" so this is me " is the answer and Jon looks around, expecting to see all-white everything of something impersonal. He finds it looks close to an old lady's house, all comfy and couches with a fireplace. Pictures of family and friends, some trophies lying around. An old record player, books here and there. He could live here, he thinks to himself as he walks in and sits himself on the couch in front of the TV.

" this looks comfortable. " he comments and Robb smiles at him, looking pleased with himself.

" It's my home. "

" It is - well - i don't plan to stay long, so tell me, why the fake boyfriend? " he teases,

" It's a family holiday and I haven't been in one for two years, every one is supposedly bring someone along so- "

" big brother can't be left behind. "

" If you put it that way, " Robb chuckles. " It's stupid, I know and it wont make sense to smart people like you. But it's important to me and my family, that I come home and look happy. "

" and being happy means having a stable relationship? " Jon says,

" It can be- look, I haven't been popular with them with all the news and pap photos of me going out with a different girl or guy - " he confesses, Jon knows what that feels like. Seeing him parade all over town ever since he made it to Hollywood. It's not his fault that he is too good looking and charming though.

" Everyone can't seem to get enough of you Robb Stark. " He says this and Robb looks at him, into his eyes, as if he is searching something. It is only now that he realizes they are sitting close, like friends just talking.

" Well, not you Obviously. " he replies.

" Why would I? You're the little shit that called me Goldilocks when I was 12. " Jon reminds him and Robb laughs this time. " It was not funny you idiot! I see someone who to school with us even now, and they call me Goldilocks! "

" I'm sorry! I'm really sorry about that, you've got lovely hair even now. "

He tries not to blush at the compliment. Anyone would say that of course, it's true. His hair is a work of art.

" so how do we do this? Do I tell them we had an instant connection since we knew each other from school? " he changes the subject.

" I was horrid to you at school. "

Atleast he knows, Jon thinks. They were even friends at some point, reading together quietly and being complete nerds. But no one should come close to the bastard Jon Snow. Someone like a Stark should not be friends with a person with absolutely no connections. He tells himself he understands what Robb did back then , they were kids and it's what kids do. Do things without thinking about the consequences. Run a smear campaign on him when he tried to run for student council representative against Theon Greyjoy.

" Which makes me question your audacity to think that I will help you. " Jon mutters, looking away. The blue eyes are not helping. " the deal is good, I will give you that. But if at one point, I want out, You let me go. No questions asked. And i won't expect you to fulfill the deal. "

" How can we know that you have completed your end of the deal? "

" Once your mom tells you that she thinks you have found true love. " Jon jokes, thinking about fairy tales and the promise of true love.

" That will be near impossible Snow. "

" It's a fair deal, considering what you will be giving me. "

" You have the talent Jon, Tony would be stupid to not consider even without my help. "

" You know how much i love lost causes. " he says softly, feeling tired and wishing he hadn't come here ; he's not feeling well enough to make life altering decisions.

" You're tired." Robb observes.

" It's a long day, you know that. Well - "

" You should sleep here. "

Jon isn't drunk enough for this conversation. His mind immediately goes to the most logical question when a bed is mentioned.

" is sex in the mix? "

" If you want it too. " Robb answers too quickly and he wants to punch him. Wipe off that beautiful face.

" Fuck you. " he curses and stands up, he should really get out. Run the hell away and just-

" I was just telling the truth Jon, I want to Fuck you, If you would allow me. Fake boyfriend deal or not. " It was always like this with Robb. It was never in between, a series of records highs and lows scattered everywhere.

Jon feels his heartbeat threatening to come out of his chest. A bad decision looming in, wanting to come to life. He bets Robb will taste so good. Feel hard against him, will pound into him so well. Pin him. Bite. NO NO NO NO.

" You are a real piece of work Robb, I'll give you that. " he settles on saying.

" You need sleep. You can do that on my bed. "

" I have to go back to my place- just. "

" Your place is a tiny apartment and God knows why - but you don't move "

" How? " Jon asks- not liking the way he sounds like he knows him well.

" People on set talk- and you work too much. For the past two years, going on three- "

" Don't act like you care. " he snaps,

" I do - we are were friends as kids. "

" if being your friend means standing there at an empty stadium - expecting people to be there as i say my speech. A speech you helped me make. Your friend that you called names and never spoke to - "

" You moved away- " Robb interrupts, trying to reach out but failing.

" I HAD TO! MY FOSTER FAMILY KICKED ME OUT YOU MORON! And YOU. Doing that to me did not help either. " he heaves, feeling like he's gonna collapse. It's only now he remembers that he missed to have lunch, and dinner for that matter.

" Okay. I'll take you home. " Robb says and walks towards him. Jon hates the way he can't get a read on what he is thinking. Saying things like that, planting some seed of hope. Acting like he cared all those years ago. He most likely says that to alot of people. It's not a secret that Robb sleeps around and lies but never commits. How can he convince his family that Robb found something in him, enough to settle?

" Yes. " He whispers and Robb takes him to the car. He feels suffocated, thinking about just getting a cab or an uber. But this is a very strict property ground, no one comes in without registration. Not even guests. The engine starts and he looks out the window, trying to stop himself from thinking at all. There is an irrational part of his brain, telling him to let go. Enjoy being the fake boyfriend and letting the man of his fantasies fuck him senseless. Especially after Robb's confession. It was years ago, what happened. A childish tale. Heartbreak.

" Stop the Car. "

" is there something wrong? " Robb asks and he wants to tell him everything. How his blue eyes shine like this, under the lamp light from this pretentious neighborhood. How his hair, when littered with snow looks like it's on fire and melting. The way he talks and moves - all a part of an orchestra singing to his soul.

" I'll - I'll sleep with you. " he feels like an idiot saying it now, like some boy who got too scared and is now begging for a chance. " I mean- just sleep. "

" Okay. " was all he said as he turns the engine off. " Look. I know we have a bad history between us, and me, asking this much- when i saw you there, it just made sense you know. My family will be all over you. You're different. "

" You mean I'm not a starlet or a shiny boytoy. " He deadpans and Robb chuckles.

" Well, aside from that-

" Just. I want to lie down. " Jon pleads. They both get out and walk back to the house. He takes off his socks and shoes, barefoot walking up the stairs to Robb's room. The lights are off and he tells him that he wants it that way.

  
" Have you eaten anything? "

" I just need sleep and maybe food later. " Jon says, collapsing on the bed. He regrets doing it as he is enveloped with the scent that is Robb. Sleep claims him as he closes his eyes, hearing the words distantly.

" Good night Goldilocks. "

  
ii.

Jon wakes up to a clear head and a growling stomach. Lovely. He thinks as he takes in his surroundings. There is a bit of light, he is guessing 6:00 AM and realizes just where he is. Robb's bed. Everything that happened, the things he said. Maybe he can stay here- climb outside the window and pray for the best. But that will make it a walk of shame. They haven't even slept together, though he offered. That son of a bitch offered to fuck him if wants to. He stands up and quietly heads down, wondering if Robb is awake. He is greeted by an empty house and searches for his phone.

He finds it in his jacket and reads a few emails. He thinks about what to do today, aside from going home and writing. Probably a meeting with his agent, now that he thinks about it. Jon walks over to the kitchen, feeling hungry and hoping Robb will not mind that he prepares food for them. He feels a bit cold in his shirt and boxers ( he vaguely remembers removing his pants in the middle of the night ) but continues to rummage and find something he can cook. He spots eggs. Sausages. Beans. It's surprising that Robb's kitchen is well stocked.

Jon gets lost in cooking, whistling and feeling like he is at home and doing this. Maybe he should really move out from that small apartment, he was too attached to it. Like a security blanket ; a safe space. Maybe he can find a place with a large kitchen just like this.  
  
He finishes cooking and lays it out, eating the eggs first when he hears the front door open. He quickly yells out,

" I made breakfast if you don't mind- " hoping to see Robb but then greeted with a Red-head who looks too immaculate this early in the morning.

" Uh- Hi. " the girl greets him awkwardly. " I'm Sansa. " she introduces herself, looking around, probably waiting for her brother to pop in.

" I'm Jon- " he adds " A friend of Robb's. " though he thinks with him wearing a shirt and boxers, cooking breakfast will not convince anyone. " Boy - friend - " the words roll off his tongue nicely and the girl's eyes brighten.

" Are you really? " She remarks, her eyes brightening like she just found her new favorite toy. " I'm so happy to meet you.  
"

" Likewise - uh - do you want coffee? Tea? I could cook for you- " Jon offers, wondering why he is trying so hard to impress Robb's sister. This is too much hard work for one person.

" Oh! Arya will be so furious that I met you first! " Sansa says, delighted.

" Uh- I'll - " he stutters and fixes tea for the girl, who is now busily texting on her phone.

They hear a door close upstairs and Jon feels relief wash over him. He's not ready to do this yet, Robb should introduce him and ease him into one on one interactions. Not like this. He keeps his back turned and busies himself in fixing tea, dipping the bag up and down as sansa says hello to his brother. It's a lewd " Good Morning brother of Mine" laced with probably more teasing remarks later and Robb just says Hi back. He feels him close, heat on his back, Robb pressing against him- hardness against his ass. This fucker. He can't have a hard on right now, but it becomes too much when soft lips press against his neck. Sucking lightly.

" Good Morning Love. " Robb whispers and Jon tries to keep his composure.

" Stop being disgusting Robb, it's too early for that. "

" It's what we do, you on the other hand, A trespasser. "

Jon gives sansa the tea and quickly moves to Robb's side.

" Mom told me to go here to make sure you are coming down to the Hamptons, you will be riding with me and Bran tomorrow morning. " she explains and Robb just nods.

" Yes, we will be there. "

" I would love to chat more, But I have things to do. I look forward for spending time with you Jon! " Sansa says her goodbye and Jon is left alone while the two walk over to the front door. He busies himself with eating, not thinking too much about what happened.

" Hey, " Robb comes back, quickly drinking his coffee and a smile on his face.

" Don't look so smug. " Jon comments and that earns him a laugh from the other man.

" We did well with Sansa. Also, you can touch me as long as you want, " his voice dripping with suggestions that Jon does not want to entertain.

" Finish your food - i need a ride back to my apartment to get clothes and stuff. " Jon explains, looking at his phone again and seeing messages from Ygritte and Sam, asking what he's doing. He thinks about them and how he has to lie to his friends.

" Sure Princess. "

Jon sticks out his tongue and stomps away from Robb. He reaches Robb's room and locks himself up in bathroom. The full size mirror occupying a whole wall is too distracting, it's too much for him, he's not fond of looking at himself in the mirror. It can be sexy, he thinks, if you have someone shower with you. Jon flushes as the thought crosses his mind. His mouth on Robb, almost choking right there and seeing himself in the mirror.

" Damn it Snow. " he curses himself and makes quick work of removing his clothes and jumping on the shower. He makes a mental list of things he must do. Pack a suitcase. Tell his manager about Robb. Send a quick text to very close friends and family that some news might come out. He probably has to make a statement about it. The water is freezing and the knobs are too fancy for him to figure out how to make it warm. He's too proud to call Robb and ask, plus it's good to keep the heat down. Thinking about the man, standing too close and his lips on him.

He finishes his bath and gets out to realize that he has to go back and wear his clothes. He hates wearing dirty clothes. Keeping the boxers and jeans, Jon opens a closet and picks out a dark blue sweater. It should work. They were supposed to be in a relationship, he can play this game. He wonders if Robb is taking a shower too, he feels like a pervert thinking about slipping in one of these days. Get his taste. Jon goes downstairs and fiddles with his phone, on a comfy couch and sending an email to his manager. Agent. Whatever.

" Ready to Go? " Robb is suddenly in front of him, looking at him like he is something to eat. The man is all white shirt and dark jeans. Auburn curls. Too-blue eyes and all the charm in the world. He feels a lump on his throat as he stands up, looking up, why does he have to be taller than him? Jon bites his lip, a nervous habit he can't get rid off.

" You should stop doing that. "

" What? "

" Biting your lip and looking at me like that- I have control over what I do- but don't test me. " Robb tells him and Jon feels like he's walking up the stairs and he has missed a step. That quick feeling of oh-shit i'm gonna-die-where-is-solid ground then you get back. Your heart beating a mile a minute.

" You don't have to flirt like that when no one is around. "

" I'm a method actor, " Robb winks and there is that. It's a farce. Jon looks away, hiding the ache, sometimes his heart hurts so much he's afraid people can see right through him.

" Good to know. " he turns his back to Robb as they head out the door and back to the car. He rattles off his address and Robb drives. He tries to keep quiet, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep. He can't deal with this right now. There is a reason why people like him should not agree with fake relationships. He puts his heart to everything 110% even if it sometimes guarantees failure from the start. In his dreams, sometimes he sees Robb and Him, an alternate ending like this. As a writer, he knows that a character can only be with his one true love at the very end. For the life of him he can't help but see Robb as prince charming - but this is not a children's tale. Fairytales don't have Princes who offers sex at the get go.

" we're here. " Jon opens his eyes and gets out quickly. Unlike Robb's neighborhood, his apartment complex is not exclusive. Anyone can come by and notice Robb. " I think you should stay here, people will recognize you. "

" I'll tell them I get that alot, but I'm not Robb Stark. "

Jon side-eyes him and he continued to walk, hoping that not many people will be here. They should be going out, it's summer and time for vacations. Or maybe staying inside. He opens the door and feels like the most inadequate person in the world. His room looks like a nerd's lair, he is still allowed to be, he's only 26 and he can do what he wants. He refuses to acknowledge Robb As he heads to his room.

" Make yourself comfortable. " he shouts and locks himself up. His phone is dead and he leaves it plugged in as he gets his suitcase.

Maybe it isn't too late to get a stylist and have a new set of clothes for a week. He wears what suits him and what is comfortable, it shouldn't matter. But he wants to impress Robb and his family. There is hope, that maybe when all this is over they can try. He is too terrified to even ask. He knows it will only end in tears and Robb is not one to fall in love. There is not between. This could end in tears or a life he dreamed of. It's too embarrassing to admit even to himself, it's Robb that he always he wanted. Jon does his best to pack everything he needs in one suitcase and grabs his phone again, surprised with the messages he received in a span of close to an hour.

 **Davos**  
_Message : You haven't given me time to make a statement or plan, but I think this is good._

Jon doesn't understand what the man is saying, but he's a good agent. He scrolls and reads more, getting more anxious as he opens it.

 **Sam**  
_Message : YOU AND ROBB STARK? What? You didn't tell me? Jon. The internet is going crazy!_

 **Dany**  
_Message : John! You look absolutely gorgeous in that Photo! I'm so happy that you found a man who loves you like that. I have worked with Robb before and he's very nice._

 **Tormund**  
_Message : so that's why you won't come with us on a holiday. You bastard. Congratulations!_

 **Ygritte**  
_Message: CALL ME AND TELL_   _ME EVERYTHING. You little shit! I didn't even notice! YOU AND ROBB! OMG!_

 **Gendry**  
_Message : now that's why you are so inspired to write. Man! Everyone is googling who you are right now._

 **Unknown Number**  
_Hi! This is Arya Stark! We talked on the phone. I got your number from Gendry. My brother is an idiot posting that on instagram, but I'm so happy to see it, it's so romantic! I cannot wait to meet you!_

Jon blanches and opens his instagram account ( which he rarely uses ) and goes to Robb's handle - @kingrobb

  
There it is. With close to 2 million likes in over an hour is a picture of him. It's too personal, to say the least. Robb's feed is all about set photos, food, places of travel and some OOTDs. But never personal moments like this. Even if he had publicized relationships, they never made it here. It's him, this morning, fixing their plates with food and probably from an angle taken upstairs. He feels vulnerable, now everyone knows how much he is willing to serve Robb. How whipped he is. Freshly out of bed ( you can't see that he is wearing boxers ) and preparing a meal, a small smile on his face. That smiles that says it all : _I LOVE YOU ROBB STARK AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU BREAK MY HEART. It's yours. Do with it whatever you please._ He scrolls down to read the caption, saying, " You make me feel like this is all but a Dream, I don't want to wake up. Also the food looks amazing! " . The Comments are all supportive and he sees some from cast mates and other famous actors.

" Jon? " Robb knocks and he manages to say " come in " softly, seeing Robb like this pains him.

" What did you do? "

" I- I was caught up in the moment- It will be good - "

" This is a private moment between us. " he finds himself angry, he knows this is good for their deal. It's a step closer to what he wants, but his heart is saying otherwise.

" I'm sorry, We'll both issue a statement. A very simple one- "

" I will release mine. You've done enough, and next time, tell me before you post something like that. "

" I forgot to ask, I don't even know of you are dating someone who might be surprised with all of this. " Robb offers.

" No. Only you. " he answers honestly and Averts his eyes. Making a show of zipping up his bag and Robb comes to help him wheel it out of the room.

" Mom is furious though, now everyone who knows the family is going to the Hamptons will try and take a picture of us together."

" I'll try my best to look presentable." Jon laughs weakly, thinking of himself as someone who the tabloids would love to take a picture of. The thought is ridiculous.

" Let's go? "

" Anywhere with you My Lord. " Jon answers, Robb rolls his eyes and drags him out.

\--

The two spend the rest of the remaining day at Robb's home, eating and getting to know each other. Jon is fascinated at how easy it is to talk to Robb, what drew him to the man when he was young. If he was not half in love with Robb, he will surely be hero-worshipping him and all that. They talk about family and work - what they do. He finds out Robb loves to play the Piano and wants to try his hand at music. Or maybe a movie with music in it.

" I was such a brat back then. " Robb says as the conversation goes to their earlier life.

" That you are. " Jon smiles at him. " I miss you, now that I think about it. Maybe it's why I said Yes, "

" I was too scared to talk to you in set, or on meetings. You had every right to make my life a living hell back there but you didn't. "

" I'm glad that we're on speaking terms. " Jon adds,

" You know what, It got me thinking. What if we stayed friends? If I didn't listen to Theon and our friends- if you won, we would spend more time in the student council. "

" It doesn't matter, I would still be bounced off to the next foster home. "

" I'll make my parents adopt you. " Robb reasons,

" That can't be good, if that happened you won't be allowed to fuck me. " Jon didn't mean to say that. He feels filthy for even thinking about it, let alone saying it out loud.

" Well, that would be unfortunate. " He replies, blue eyes on him.

" I think what we have is what we are supposed to be. "

" I like that, the two of us in this couch. Destiny in our hands. "

" Exactly. " Jon supplies. He looks at his watch and sees 9:00 PM. They should sleep early as they will be picked up at 7:00. Plus, this Robb-filled world of his is making him exhausted. All the adrenaline, now making him crash. " we should sleep. "

" We'll sleep together. " Robb says as they stand up. " I miss my bed- and Arya just told me we will be sleeping in one room for the weekend - so "

" Don't steal the blanket, and I will kick you out if you have cold feet. " Jon mutters and tries to stop from trembling. He'll just have stop himself from falling to his knees and giving in to his fantasies.

" Don't worry, I' ll keep you warm. " Robb says and the both go up. Closing the lights and making sure the security system is up. It feels domestic and Jon feels a sense of comfort in this. He chooses to wear grandpa pajamas to keep himself covered as Robb is taking his turn in the bathroom. Maybe if he falls asleep now, he won't have to go through the awkwardness. He pulls the blanket up and closes his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. Too impossible. The bathroom door opens and he sits up a little, seeing Robb in nothing but boxers . Nothing else. The fucker knows what he's doing, tempting him like this. He knows how submissive he can look and act, especially in bed, and Robb looks like someone who can take him on. Make him beg. The man doesn't say anything as he closes the light and slips beside him. Almost feeling the bare skin.

" take that off Jon, I won't molest you." Robb speaks, and it's easy here in the dark to say yes. He takes of the uncomfortable pajamas and settles on leaving his top. Counting one to ten and back. Straining his ear to listen if Robb is asleep. That skin against him. Too close. Robb wants him, Physically that is. With what he'd been saying, the way he looks at him like that. He feels hot as the minutes passed by, trying hard not to turn over and just rub up against the bed. It's too rude to get out and masturbate. Jon sits up, not trusting himself to remain in bed. Robb picks up on this and does the same,

" are you okay? " Jon feels too much, like he is hyperaware and needs to let go.

" I can't- " he mutters and stands up, walking towards the door, trying to get away.

" Hey, come back to bed, I'll take the guest room. " so sweet, he feels his walls come down.

" Stop. " Jon answers and looks up at him. Even in this darkness he can see that shade of blue, entirely Robb's. He can mix colors but never make one like this. His hands on him, soft and pleading. " This doesn't mean anything. " he whispers and gives in. Reaching up, touching that fire-kissed hair and pulling his face towards him. His lips on him is pure sin , sending nervous energy all over his body. It's rough, clacking teeth at some point till Robb's hand is on his back, caressing, willing him to relax. Tongue inside him and exploring, he whimpers and he finds himself pinned against the door. Hands on his ass, lifting him up till his full weight is on Robb's hands and the door. Satisfying. How their cocks rub up against each other even with clothes separating them. It's not enough. He kisses, bites and marks as much as he can. Robb's grip on him tightens, whispering filthily in his ear, " You were always mine ", " like that. " " let go. "

" I wanna taste you. " Jon finds himself saying and Robb lets him down. Kneeling. His fantasy pales in comparison to this, submitting and looking up at Robb. Taking the boxers off like it's too offending. Hunger in the man's eyes as he takes Robb's cock in his hands. Gripping and letting his mouth taste and kiss it, letting his lips close in and take it. take it till it hits the back of his throat all the while his eyes never leaving Robb's. He feels like he's gonna choke and embarrass himself, he swallows around it and he can hear cursing as he closed his eyes. Over and over again, taking it like he's starving, hands on his hair, gripping and guiding him in. He stops moving his head letting that hand to control him. Surrender to the feel of being filled like this. His cock is straining and his hands desperately rubs, he can come like this.

" No. Not yet love. " Robb says and motions for him to stand up, " on your knees, on the bed. "

Jon wordlessly follows the command and follows comfort in the softness of the bed. On his knees again, his hands holding him up as he displays his ass. Feeling the sting of a slap. Kisses on his neck and Robb's voice insistent, " You were made for me, aren't you? "

" Please. " is all he can say, his cock leaking, needing release.

" Hold on, "

Jon feels the warm fingers slipping into his hole, delicious as it goes in out. He whimpers and asks for more, his knees almost giving out as Robb lets go. He hears the condom packet opened- if he wasn't this lost, he'd put it on Robb. It stings, as he is breached. Pain and that sweet pleasure of being stretched. Robb doesn't move for a while till he relaxes his breathing and nods. He slams in- over and over mercilessly, Jon is sure he will have hand marks all over his ass. His knees will bruise and he will be sore the next day, but this is too good for him to care. When he thinks he can't take any more stimulation, Robb flips him and he lands on his back, legs spread open as e is assaulted again. Seeing Robb like this, absolutely wrecked with lust and eyes on him. His body, glistening with sweat and licking his lips like that. Bending and kissing him. Jon blames it on the fact that it's been quite a while since he's done something like this. Or because it's Robb. Because the warmth all over his body, hitting the right spot, tongue and lips- he comes undone.

" Fuck. " he shouts, noticing how ragged his voice is.

" The neighbors will love your voice. " Robb says softly as he kisses him on the cheek. Like a light switch turned off, Jon blacks out.

iii.

There are days that Jon Snow feels perfectly comfortable in his own skin. He is a grown man, young and successful in his career. He is financially independent and he has a close set of friends. It does not take much to make him smile, no vices and the like. Days when he can walk down the round and be surprised at how content he feels. This is not one of those days.

It starts with the awkward ride to the Hamptons. Last night was too intense for Jon that when he wakes up, he takes a cold shower and heads downstairs. Not making eye contact with Robb as much as he can and making sure they don't touch.

  
He feigns sleep halfway through the trip and he is thankful that Sansa and Bran are the same, saying Hi and dozing off. Robb on the other hand is watching something on his Tablet and holding his hand. He can take the hand holding, it's a part of the act. But he can't be any closer, not even sure if he can manage to carry a conversation. It's playing in his head, on repeat, like he can see it, worst, like he can feel it. He is happy- and that's the problem. He can't be too happy with something that will end in tears. Robb squeezes his hand and he wants to call it off. Just go back and live with this one single memory.

" Hey, " Robb looks at him, holding his chin so he will be forced to look up. The man looks worried, searching for the answer in his eyes. " Are you feeling sick?"

" Fine. Just a bit sore. " he downplays, trying to make the conversation lighter but Robb looks guilty.

" I was too rough- "

" It's okay- I loved it- I always - " he looks at the people on the bus ( Yes, they rented a luxury bus to bring four people , and alot of things. ) and decides he can speak his mind. " Thought it's too perverted to want it that way. To want to fall on my knees and take it that much. "

" have you been doing this long? I didn't think you were bisexual when we were kids. "

" I'm not like you, well I did try to be with girls, but it never got that far you know. What I want, is a man who will pin me down and fuck me as hard as he wants. I think- they call that Submissive. " Jon explains, feeling calm as he tells this man his deepest secret. " What I want, is really, to serve someone- but it's too scary, to trust a person with this. "

Robb has gone quiet as his voice fails, now he feels self-conscious, maybe he said too much. Now Robb thinks he's a freak of nature. Nothing special at all.

" You're really something else Snow, "

" You're not disgusted? " he asks.

" Why would I be? It's sexy if you ask me, I should know. I was there. You have partners that always want the upper hand, having sex like they're fighting or proving a point. Or they can be too passive. " Robb swallows, pulling him close. " You were perfect, atleast for me, whimpering and kissing me like that. " Suddenly, their lips are locked and Jon open quickly to slide his tongue in. Robb pushing him and nipping at his neck.

" I can't wait to have you again tonight. " he says it like a promise and Jon hates promises. But this one, he believe just a tiny bit more. There is something in Robb that makes him like a child again, that light and easy feeling, nothing can possibly go wrong.

The bus stops and he looks out to see the Stark Mansion. It is called Winterfell, for no reason other than their Father Ned Stark's old house was called that. A house which was burned to the ground. The house is really a vacation spot for the family, in the off time, It's rented out as a movie set or for events. Robb did not grow up here, he'd to see his childhood house. He walked passed it when he was a kid, never going inside. He follows the siblings as they make their way to the courtyard, all decked out for a party. Or maybe a breakfast? He never knows with this people if this is ordinary to them. Bran introduces himself again, this time more awake, telling him about the history of the house. Jon enjoys listening the boy, when he notices their bags being taken inside.

" Don't worry, they will take care of it. " the boy reassures him as he is led to the observatory. " This is Robb's favorite place. "

" Why? " he asks, intrigued now. Robb practically disappeared as soon as they came here. Or maybe he was to absorbed with Bran's stories.

" He always stays here, Plus mom said this was built when he was a young boy so it means a lot. " Bran thinks for a moment and adds, " You love Robb, Don't you? "

It hits him right there as the younger man said it, how true and easy the answer is. For years he tried negotiating the feeling. Dancing in between love and hate. But spending not even a full 48 hours and it's as clear as day, " Yes. " he answers, unable to hold it in.

" My brother is a good man, he's been in and out of relationships but he - he never had someone like you. "

" You could say that. " Jon smiles, " is that a good thing? "

" I think so- you should tell him. "

Jon thinks about it for a moment, there is no way to go around it now. The balance tipping alas to Love. For this Man, starts and ends with Robb Stark. Seeing him now, talking with his Father, laughing and clearly in his element. He really is the light of this family, his siblings adore him. He's strong enough to support the entire family and make them happy. He wants to take care of him, He can do that. Someone like him, with virtually no family, he can give the rest of his life to this man.

A girl is now walking towards him, saying hi to Bran but her eyes are trained on him.

" I'm Arya. "

" Jon Snow - " he introduces himself.

" I heard so much about you! " she says excitedly, taking his arm and leading him away from Bran. Robb notices them now and he raises an eyebrow in question. " I'll show him to your room! "

" Jon? " Robb asks, giving him a way out but he can only nod.

" The Parents can meet him later. " Arya suggests and they both make their way to the stairs- Jon closely following. The girl tells him about what the next days will be like. Today will have an opening dinner, tomorrow some fun activities. Come Monday, a bit of socializing and they all go home. Jon feels a bit jealous with a family and their traditions. Arya opens a double door at the end of the hall and he is greeted with a lavish master's bedroom. All cream colors and delicate design, four poster bed and chairs that look uncomfortable as hell. In one corner, a wide window and a bathtub installed. His mind goes haywire for a second, thinking of all the possibilities.

" So, how long have you been tolerating my brother? "

" Uh- we've been dating on and off, started being a couple less than a month. " he responds, as they practiced.

" I'm a fan you know, of the show, and you- as the writer. I always asked Robb to let me meet you but he always had some excuse. " she says, as she opens a window. " Now i know why. He's banging you. I can't believe it. "

Jon laughs at that. They were not close on set, cordial at times but no small talks. There was one awkward time they talked and then it was a series of just staring at each other.

" Thank you for liking the show, " he answers.

" It's fantastic! I'm so happy Robb is dating you. A writer! That's perfect, you can write and he can star in your stories. " she says, and looks at him, like she's looking for a sign that he doesn't know.

" You could say that. I mean i'm doing that for him right now- "

" I can't believe it! Robb is dating someone cool. " she grins at him and he finds it hard to believe that she's telling the truth. Robb has dated A-list actors and some models, those who rank higher than him in social standing. He's just grateful that Arya is a nerd who loves the show.

The Man in questions comes in, a bottle of water in hand and smiles at him, moving forward and kissing him on the lips.

" Are they being good to you? "

" They are really sweet, " he answers, suddenly breathless. Jon notices Arya taking a picture of them and he can't do anything about it.

" It's a good photo! I promise! " Then dashes out- leaving the two alone.

" This room is amazing. " He comments and downs the bottle of water.

" It is- Hey, do you want to get brunch? "

" is this the time that I meet your parents? " Jon bites his lips now, hands suddenly sweaty.

" You saw my dad, Mom is a bit busy but you'll meet them, Yes. "

" Okay. " he answers meekly.

" I'll make it worth it tonight, i'm glad you're here, "

" You don't have to bribe me with sexual favors, we have a deal right? " Jon looks up at him, this time taking the liberty to kiss him. It's not like he has anything better to do, if he can get away with staying here in this room with Robb all day long, he'll do it.

" Right. " Robb says and he hears someone call for the man, who had to get back down. He promises to follow one he's settled. Jon finds his suitcase and tries to arrange it neatly in the closet. He will spend 3 days here, hopefully they can convince the family and fall in love somewhere along the way. Like a bad rom com, but it's all he wants right now.

His phone is ringing and he immediately answers,

" Hello? "

" Why didn't you tell me that you are in love with Robb Stark? " It's Ygritte, Jon regrets not looking at his phone without answering. He's been avoiding calls, except from Davos who is kind enough to just send emails and texts.

" I don't know what you're saying, and Hello to you too Ygritte. " he replies.

" I saw Arya's post and you are whipped. "

Oh.

" I don't know what you want me to say. " he feels bad not telling Ygritte the truth, but for his sanity, he can't share this with anyone yet.

" I'm just- I'm your friend Jon. I see you staring at Robb sometimes you know, but you end up ignoring him or going the other way. I swear- i catch him looking at you too but I never thought you were together."

Jon is not trying to keep his hopes up, sure, Robb likes him enough to fuck but not to love.

" We've only been together for like 2 days- i mean, officially, so, " he trails off, wishing he can say more. " I'm happy, and it's just hard to believe- "

" Awwww. " Ygritte is all sappy now, less anger and more coddling. " you're growing up! I'll talk to Robb and give him the speech."

" No! Please No! "

" you can't stop me! Soo.. You're gonna spend the weekend at the Hamptons?"

" Uh- huh. And then come back on Monday to start working. "

" You're no fun. Honestly, isn't your boyfriend taking you to a vacation with just you two? " she huffs,

" we haven't really planned anything yet. " It's true. They only talked about this event and convincing people here. No mention of what comes after, nothing but a vague agreement of a deal and his impossible terms. Maybe he was subconsciously trying to draw it out- spend more time with Robb.

" Oh! Just tell me if you need help, I know place where you love birds can enjoy, no media. Unless of course you wanna be seen together. "

" I have to ask Robb. "

" Okay! okay! Go spend time with your boyfriend! And we still have to talk when you come back. "

" Sure. Thank you Ygritte. I'm really sorry i didn't tell you. "

" That's Fine. The next time you have to tell me, especially if you're gonna get married! "

Jon laughs at that, " Bye. "

" Bye Jon! "

He arrives at the breakfast table in Good spirits as he sits right next to Robb. The man kisses him on the cheek, telling him the pancakes are especially good. He is introduced to his parents. Ned Stark, a military man, A General who looks every bit the honorable person he ought to be. Catelyn Stark on the other hand is beautiful and looks so well put together. Effortless. He eats silently and listens in, trying to pick up on conversations, there are some people he doesn't know. Maybe they are friends of the Family? One girl is staring at him though, ever since he sat down with Robb. She's really beautiful, all black hair and big eyes.

He ignores the feeling and proceeds to eat. He gathers that today, they will be staying at the beach and on the evening a dinner at a different mansion. He's thankful that he has some good suits that he brought along. The brunch ends and they all excuse themselves to get ready for the swim outside - Jon not really feeling up to it. He might as well get some writing or reading done.

" Why are you bringing a notebook and laptop with you? " Robb asks, looking amused as they walk out of the house.

" I need to get some writing done. " he says simply.

" Can't you take a break? "

" It's all I know. If i'm not working- i'm still writing, maybe not for the show but for other things. "

" A novel? "

Jon looks at the water, the waves crashing and fresh air. He closes his eyes and takes Robb's hands, struggling to hold his laptop.

" No, I'm going to publish a poetry book that's all about you. " he answers, half meaning it. Robb stares at him like he is seeing him for the first time.

" you make me feel so inadequate- "

Jon rolls his eyes and pushes him to come join his siblings in the water. He starts to work right where he left off, the novel he's been working on. About dragons and a prince. He sees the girl who was staring at him now talking to Robb, they look friendly enough. There is tension the Stark siblings, looking at them and he feels like he should know something to. Sansa approaches the two and breaks it off, leading his brother back to take a picture.

He enjoys the sun and serenity, watching the man he loves laughing and all wet. There is a part of him that wants to pursue this, to make the relationship a reality. Maybe if he were as brave as his characters were, he can say what he really feels. In stories, it's always a big build up when someone admits it and says i love you. Words upon words, chapters and even several books till one of them finally breaks. Now he knows those are just lies, how can they stay silent if they are feeling something as powerful. Robb spots him and he is stands up, like a magnet who can't ignore the pull, He can never stay away.

" so, did you write sonnets about me? " He asks, looking vibrant against the sun.

" I did, you'd be surprised- how much i can write just describing your auburn hair. " Jon says and the urge hits him, kissing Robb properly on the lips. He's too flustered to add tongue, resolving to take the man's hand instead and then smile at him after.

" You're too good for me Snow. "

" I know, but I'm still here anyway. " he jokes, looking out the water and seeing Arya and Bran enjoying themselves.

" You have a lot of people to take care of. " he says, seeing all Robb's siblings like this. " They all look up to you, it's insane. "

" I try my best to be a good example. "

" You're doing great. " He means it. Personally, he finds it hard to look out for himself and a few friends. But a family as big this, being there and knowing what to say and do. He can't think of a better person to take it on than Robb. Someone like him, they are put in this world to just shine. Then those like Jon, cursed to fall in their knees and just stare.

" You're basically a Stark now, Arya loves you. And Bran- he's not the easiest to get along to. " Robb explains as they walk near the water, Jon anticipating the rush of the water. " adults feel intimidated by how smart he is. But you, i see that you are genuinely curious , and you listen- like really listen. "

" It's what I'm good at. It's important for me to listen and stay curious, "

" Please don't kill me on the next season or some shit like that. " Robb pleads.

" I'm never gonna tell. "

" Maybe I can convince you? " His eyes have that dark glimmer to it now, a predator ready to pounce. But Jon is willing, he's been waiting all his life.

" Is that why you decided that we'll stay in a honeymoon suite? "

" What? " Robb sputters, laughing.

" The four poster bed? Those sexy drapes and wide windows. Bath tub on display. And the mirrors! " Jon explains, everything making sense to him but Robb is still smiling at him- he wants to kiss him. He knows that look, eyes on his lips.

" You have a very filthy mind, but i like it. It suits me. "

" Only when I'm with you, you're a bad influence. "

Robb pulls him closer, both hands on his waist, licking his lips before claiming him with a rough kiss.

" Stop with the foreplay you idiots! Come here and play volleyball with us! "

They break apart and Jon leans in for support. There is a certain energy required to love someone like Robb, to meet his needs and stay by his side.

  
That night, the Starks gathered in the courtyard. Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Arya, Sansa, Bran and Rickon. Jon feels like an outsider, amidst a family so close like this. Their life may seem lavish and their lives growing apart, but there is something there that he can almost see. A tie that binds them. Rickon and Bran has created the lanterns ( they are too talented, Jon can't even draw a straight line with a ruler) and the fire is now started by Ned.

" we are supposed to make wishes. " Rickon tells him, eyes shining with excitement.

" what's yours? " He asks as he fixes his lantern,

" we're not supposed to tell. " the boy answers and Ned comes to them and lights the lanterns.

Jon let go of his and all the while, staring at it in wonder all he can think about is please make this last longer. I want to be with Robb longer than the last time. He looks around and sees everyone admiring the lanterns as they go up, his line of sight all on the man he loves. He's so beautiful like this, still visible in an almost starless sky. He wonders what he's wishing for, maybe something selfless like good health for his family. World peace. Robb catches his eye and he smiles at him.

" what did you wish for? " Robb asks.

" Rickon said we're not supposed to tell. "

" I know what you want, Sad Boys to run till the 6 seasons you originally planned."

Jon laughs at that, it is true, he wants to tell the full story of his characters.

" It's something more personal than that. "

" You're really not gonna tell? "

" You could persuade me. " Jon challenges, feeling half-nervous. He wants to spend the night with Robb again. " later, Sansa is giving us the evil-eye, we have to join them inside. "

" Suck up. " Robb sticks his tongue out but follows him anyway. They both know how Sansa loved planning this event with Catelyn and they can't just escape.

They all gather around the living area and exchange stories. Rickon is saying something about school. Bran talking to Robb about something. Jon on the other hand, curled up on the couch and eyes on the TV. He really doesn't have much to say, add the exhaustion from the day's activities. He can't really help but want to skip this and just go up. Be alone. Ned notices him and Jon acts like he is enjoying himself.

" How are you son? " Ned asks, sitting beside him now.

" I'm good sir, having an amazing time. " he answers, hopefully it's enough for him to not ask again. Jon is too nervous with just talking to this man.

" I'm glad you got Robb to come here. "

" Oh, It's not me. He invited me to go - " Jon reasons out,

" My son stopped going here for three years, he's been too busy. Then he suddenly says he's coming here - wanting us to meet someone. " Ned's words hit him. This responsibility of what they expect of him. He's nothing really, this is just a bet. A deal.

" I'll try and make him come here more, or visit - " he says, trying to catch Robb's attention but he is now engaged in a conversation with Arya and Sansa.

" We would love that. " Ned responds, handing him a glass of wine now. Finally, Robb spots him and walks over to them, taking a glass of wine for himself as he greets the two of them.

" I take my eyes off of him for a minute and you interrogate him. "

" I'm just saying Thank you, he managed to get you in here. " Ned says as Jon moves to stand up, needing Robb closer to him.

" The kids love him, you can't get away from us now. " Robb says, wrapping his arms around him. The pressure of it, warmth all over him, Jon will never get used to it. They talk more about the show and an hour passes before everyone decided they need to sleep. Jon can't wait to soak in the tub, whether Robb wants to join him or not. He climbs up the stairs, as Robb is helping Catelyn and Sansa clean up. Stripping to his boxers, all the lights closed ( except a few lamps he kept open ) he let's the water fill up the bathtub. Warmth. He thinks about going back to reality once this holiday is over. He still has two weeks off after before meetings will start again.

He hears the door open, and he turns to see Robb, the blue of his eyes all on him.

" Enjoying yourself? " the man asks as he takes off his shirt and walks towards him. Jon can help but feel a bit guilty, setting him up like this.

" Yes, the water is warm. " he answers, continuing to look at Robb, who is now naked, pieces of his clothing scattered across the floor.

" Can I join you? "

" I was waiting for you. " Jon admits. He was always waiting for Robb, ever since they met. The years after, unconsciously waiting on the wings till the man decided to give him a second look.

" Aren't you a sweet thing? " Robb says as he sits down, facing him, their backs at the opposite ends of the huge tub. " I knew you'll do this- you've been looking at this ever since we came in. "

" It's really pretty, I've always wanted something like this in a house. "

" So, you're thinking of leaving that tiny apartment? " Robb teases and Jon fake-glares at him.

" I am - I want to look for a house, I like what I saw in yours, something close to that. " he explains, looking at the water, trying to avoid the other's stare.

" Move in with me. " He starts and Jon blanches, but he quickly adds. " You can stay with me while you're looking for a house of your own. "

" You just want free breakfast " he answer back and Robb laughs.

" Aside from that, I don't really like you staying there. I know you love that place, but pictures of you have been taken then a couple of times. Not enough security - "

" I'm not as popular as you Robb, they will get tired of me. "

Yes, there were days that he can't be bothered to some media outlets trying to talk to him. Some fans who want an autograph and all that. But he can handle it, it gets him on panic mode sometimes but he can always shut himself in.

" You will be - everyone wants to know who you are. Davos told me you were offered to cover a magazine but you declined. "

" You talk to Davos? " Jon asks, surprised at the slip.

" I talk to everyone- unlike you - and yes, it came up in conversation. "

" It's not me. I'm a writer, i work behind the scenes. I'm not the Shonda Rimes type. " he reasons and continues. " If it really bothers you, I'll stay with you. Make us more convincing right? "

" Well about that- you should know websites and some news channel have been reporting about us. "

" Everyone must hate me right? Stealing you away? " he jokes.

" I'll protect you if it comes to that- and you'll come live with me- "

" We'll have to talk about living arrangements. " Jon says, thinking about how to split the bill and how long be will stay. The prospect of getting his own house is exciting.

" All we need is you in my bed, every night. "

" You're keeping me as a sex slave then? i knew it! "

" You can always say No to me, Jon, this- this deal that we have. I'm thankful that you even said yes, I always wanted to go back, but I can't on my own. "

" It's always a Yes with you Robb. " he says softly and he looks up, falling a bit harder. It's like an endless pit, his feelings for this man.

Robb motions for him to stand up, both of them dripping wet, Jon takes the towel and hands it over. Both drying themselves up. Jon comes close, wanting to say something, maybe a thank you for this day but he is cut off by Robb pulling him closer by the waist - an insistent kiss as a reward. Jon loves the way he kisses like this, like he is drowning.

" I've been wanting to do this all day-" Robb says as he backs him towards the bed, Jon too enraptured by the man before him to even care. Leaving the towel on the floor, feeling a bit cold as he collapses on the bed, Robb before him.

" It's a Yes Robb, " he says and the Man is on his. The weight of his body, covering Jon as their cocks rub up against each other and kisses littering his lips, cheek and neck. Biting. Jon whimpers at that, loving the way it's supposed to leave marks on his skin.

" Is that okay? "

" Don't stop. " Jon whines,

The assault continues well into the night. Sweat slicked. Robb's cock in his mouth. In his ass. The release and the high. Jon finally knows what it must feel like for those who get high in drugs. This almost natural high makes him giddy, and having Robb with him makes it perfect. He's never felt so happy.

Of course, _It goes to shit after that._

 

iv.

Jon wakes up feeling sore and satisfied all over. Robb is fast asleep, beautiful as ever in this light. He wants to lay here a bit longer. Spend the whole day staring, maybe wake him up with kisses and a blowjob. Jon flushes at his thoughts. He's never been much of a sexual person before this, it was always just thoughts in his head. Something to be ashamed off when he thinks about it. But with Robb, it feels right. He gets up and dresses himself- it's still early, maybe he can help make breakfast for the Starks.

He pads down the stairs, hearing someone already beat him to the kitchen. He sees Catelyn, a mug in hand, looking out the window. He wants to go back up, thinking it was a bad idea. But the woman catches him, turns around just in time.

" Good morning Jon, " she greets him.

" Good morning Ma'am. "

" You can call me Catelyn, " the woman smiles at him, getting him a cup, preparing coffee for him.

" Uh - I was wondering if I can cook breakfast for everyone. " he says, feeling like a kid who is asking for permission.

" Robb didn't tell me you cook. "

" Not really much- but I'm learning- I think I've got the breakfast part down. " He laughs, looking at the pantry now.  
  
" Well then, I don't usually have anyone to help me out here in the Kitchen. Sansa does if she can, "

" I'll do my best. " he says, getting to work. Catelyn looks at what he's doing from time to time. Helping him out, Jon feels good, having a Mother figure like this helping him out. Not over bearing, but just there to help him out. He sees Sansa come in, drinking a cup of coffee and make small talk.

" Arya went out really early, probably running out."

" Bran and Rickon won't wake up till the afternoon. " Catelyn says and tastes the scrambled eggs fixed on the plate.

" Not really morning people?" Jon asks.

" Especially Robb, but maybe if you cook like that he will change his mind. " Sansa comments and Jon smiles at her.

The three proceed to eat, Catelyn mentioning they have to be somewhere tonight. A different mansion, Sansa looks sullen as his mother speaks of it. Explaining that his Father is a friend of the Family's. Especially since his bestfriend, Robert Baratheon married one of the owners of the house.

" Maybe I"ll bring this up to Robb? " Jon offers,

" Don't spoil him too much. " Sansa argues, but she is clearly amused.

Catelyn only nods, as if telling him to go on ahead. Jon prepares the tray and makes his way upstairs. He thinks about moving in with Robb, his main excuse wanting to buy a house of his own. Serving him like this, domesticated. Opening the bedroom door, he sees Robb still sleeping. His bare skin against the white sheets is too tempting. Maybe they can skip breakfast?

"No. " he scolds himself. Setting the tray down on the table, it's a good thing there is a small living room. The honeymoon suite.

Robb stirs and he's there, crushing the man's body with his own.

" Wake up! I cooked for you. " he whispers on his ear, kissing his cheeks, breathing him in.

" Good morning, " Robb answers sleepily, opening his eyes and flipping their position, pinning Jon down on the bed. " You're made for me, aren't you? "

" Stop complimenting me, get your butt up and eat. "

" Mom let you use her kitchen? "

" I'm her favorite now." He says and Robb gets off him, sitting down and helping him up.

" But you're mine. "

Jon is struck at how true the statement is. How his mindset changed over a couple of days, what he wants for himself. How he wakes up, thinking about what to do, adding Robb in. He watches as the man proceeds to eat, talking about something mundane like how hard it is to wake up during vacations.

He watches him in awe, hoping that it doesn't show. How everything about Robb is drawing him in, like it always did.

\----

  
The Lannister Mansion is located just a few miles from the Starks. They are one of the most influential families in America, with businesses related to mining Oil and building hotels. Their Mansion is twice as big, adorned with lions and their House sigil everywhere. Rich red curtains and gold accents everywhere. Every part of the house , laced with the lavish lifestyle that is all Lannister. Robb warns him that they can be too much. Arya tells him that Joffrey is a cunt. Their uncle, Jaime Lannister is an honest man but is easily Manipulated by her wife Cersei as told by Sansa. Robert Baratheon, Cersei's husband also greets them, too glad to be seeing Ned and his kids. He feels well rested after a short afternoon nap and a shower with Robb ( the latter making him smile like an idiot ). He decides that he will keep quiet, talk as needed and stick with Robb and the other Starks.

They are greeted by the Lannisters and he can't help but notice the way Cersei looks at him, like he is nothing but dirt.

" You look Amazing. " Robb tells him as they drink wine and escape to a balcony.

" and so do you- you always look- " he tries to find the word as he looks at him. " like someone I made up. "

" Explain, " the man answers, looking amused and waiting on him.

" I could make up the man of my dreams, like a hero of my story, and that will not compare to you. Your eyes alone- it's-like seeing electricity. " he finishes and wishes he can jump off the balcony, just one glass of wine and he's now spewing shit like this. " You're the kind of person I can never write about in actual words- all those adjectives, I have to use metaphors and long-winded explanations, they still won't get it. " Robb stays silent, eyes on him and he blurts " I'm sorry, that was too intense. "

" It's fine, I just- i mean i'm not really good with words so, "

" It's not a competition. It's Fine. " Jon kisses him lightly on the lips this time, tasting the wine. " Are they gonna be looking for us? "

" They might. " Robb answers. " But I'm not really too popular with this crowd, Dad is too kind to even accept their invitation. "

" I thought they were friends? "

" Not really." He replies and Jon doesn't ask again.

" So, How Am I doing? As a boyfriend I mean. " he is genuinely interested, wanting to know if he can do this for real ( when and if the time comes ).

" They like you, though they want to talk to you more. Get to know you. "

" I'm not really much of a talker. "

" I remember that when we were young, always in the library, If I haven't talked to you and asked about your book, you wouldn't know me." Robb accuses and he can almost see it- that scene in the library. He knew who Robb was, everyone did. The day he said Hi, actually talked to him, It was the first day he felt like someone finally saw him.

" I'm still like that, if you haven't noticed. "

" What? A cheeky bastard only when you're with me? " Robb retorts,

" Exactly. "

" We should get back inside, " Robb says and leads him in, hands on his waist and he can't help but melt. All those times he wanted to say something, be with this Man, and now he's so close.

As soon as they get in, he is whisked away to talking with strangers. Some recognize him as the writer and he graciously answers the question. He meets a Renly Baratheon and a Loras Tyrell, a lovely couple who adores the show. They talk more and he sees from the corner of his eyes that Robb is talking to the same girl. The girl is laughing and so is he, he feels a pang of jealousy, unwanted but still making it's way in.

He excuses himself, trying to find a bathroom only to bump into Joffrey, a smug look on his face. Jon had a bad feeling about him, especially when he was introduced. A spoiled brat.

" Oh Hi Jon! " he only nods, surprised at the almost friendly voice. " You're Robb's boyfriend right? "

" Yes. "

" You must really trust him. " the boy comments, looking at Robb and the woman's direction.

" I do- I don't know where this conversation is going. " he says, wanting to cut to the chase. This boy reminds him of self-important assholes he crosses paths with. They always want to get the upper hand, acting like they care.

" That girl is Talisa. " Joffrey says as if that explains everything. Jon blinks at him, waiting for more and the boy's grin is wider now. " She's Robb's ex girlfriend back in college. Pretty serious, almost three years. " he stops, probably waiting for Jon's reaction which never comes- as he is frozen in place. Joffrey continues. " Rumor is she got pregnant but lost the baby. " Every word from his mouth is making Jon's stomach plummet, his heart bend and break. It's like a dark cloud is over him, taking all of him down. " But I mean, you trust him, so, "

That little fucker. He is smiling now and Jon can only say, " I trust him with my life. If you'll excuse me - " he answers, needing to get away before he does something embarrassing like throw up.

Jon thinks as he walks away, he must hate Robb so much to do it. If there is a silver lining, It's that they are really not in a relationship. No damage done. He repeats it in his head. Every sentence, like a script he has to memorize till it becomes his reality.

_I'm not Robb's boyfriend._

_I am not really in love with him._

_This will be over in a day._

_I will forget him soon enough._

Repeat. He breathes- steeling himself to get out. He can't stay in this place anymore, It was a bad idea to come here. It all makes sense now, Why Robb is doing this. His family doesn't care, they all love him even if he brings someone along or not. Now this, an ex-girlfriend who he still obviously loves is here. Maybe it's some sick revenge or he doesn't want to be caught alone. He walks pass a lot if people, his only goal to reach the front door and be away from it all. He's running across the fields, trying to keep his mind away from -

" STOP! You idiot!" He hears someone shout and he turns to see Arya running after him, heels in hand.

" What? " he snaps, feeling irritated.

" Why are you running? And what did Joffrey tell you? "

" Nothing. " he says, walking now and ignoring the girl. He feels like an idiot, going here, trying to impress this family. They are probably all pitying him, knowing that he is second best. They must all know about Talisa and his past with Robb- while he's to blissed out to even notice.

" Jon! Stop! Tell me! Joffrey is an idiot! Don't believe anything he said! " she says,

" So it's not true then? That Talisa is his ex? That they almost had a baby? " He's never shouted like this at someone in his entire life, tears streaming down his face, mad and feeling sick.

" Robb didn't tell you. " Arya states, growing silent. " Jon- look, Robb will not keep this, maybe he's looking for a way to- "

" It's fine. " he says finally, turning away, feeling bad that she's shouting at someone who could be her sister. " It's doesn't matter. It's done."

" Let me take you home, I'll call the driver and I'll tell Robb you're not feeling good. " Arya takes his hand, holds him like she's there to keep him upright. They are quite a pair, walking hand in hand. Jon knows he has to make a decision but he wants more time . Let Robb tell him.

" I'm staying for one more night. " he says more to himself. He needs it. He can't stay away. Just one more kiss. Just one more touch. Then maybe he can let go. He fears he will break if he sees Robb now.

" He will tell you, Robb loves you, I know, Joffrey just had to ruin it. Please stay till the morning. Just talk to Robb first- " she's talking more, trying to distract him as they continue to walk and ride back to the Mansion.

He goes back to their room and Arya thankfully doesn't follow. Robb has been calling and he ignores it. Looking around at the room, a place that looks like a honeymoon room. What felt like a sanctuary, was never real. He has to stay one more night as promised and call it off. The stupid part of him wanting to spend one more fantasy day. That perfect chapter in a story where nothing goes wrong. He opens the bathroom door and locks himself inside, barefoot and opening the shower head. He's probably ruining the suit, but the water makes him calm down, but he can't stop trembling. His phone is still ringing and it's nothing but white noise. Sitting up, back against the tiled walls.

It's probably 10 minutes or more, but he hears insistent knocking in the door. Hearing his name. Over and over. The voice pleading but he can't stand up. He just wants to feel the water and stay in the dark. Keys. He can hear the door turning and Robb's voice is filling him.

" Jon, Jon, are you Okay? What happened? " His voice is filled with worry and Jon's heart almost breaks - knowing this is all a lie.

" Get your hands off me. " he says solemnly and the touch is gone, disbelief in the man's eyes.

" What's going on? Jon. Talk to me. " Robb turns of the shower and he hates how cold he feels now, but he doesn't stand up. He stares at the wall, feeling like he's far away from where he actually is.

" Is it true? About Talisa? "

" Jon- " Robb is kneeling in front of him now, he hates the way he wants to reach out and bury himself in his touch.

" I asked myself why you wanted to do this- Your family doesn't care. You know that right? They just want to see you, They don't expect you to be perfect all the time. You wanted her to be jealous? To prove a point? " his voice is rising now, as he helps himself up, his suit sticking on him.

" Jon- I didn't know she'll be here, and I don't need to tell you about that- It's in the past. "

" I must look so stupid to your family! To you friends! Those who know what happened between the two of you! " The rage is comforting and he is now thinking twice about staying here, in this god damn house.

" You're not stupid Jon- It's my fault, please, just, you're trembling -" he is moving closer now and Jon can't lose. Not this time.

" Stop. Robb, just stop acting like you care about me for once. "

" Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care? "

" This will never work- it didn't work when we were young, all the more now, we can't go against it. " Jon reaches for his phone, sending a quick text, wanting to get away tonight.

" Jon- I know you're angry, I'm sorry, but please don't leave tonight. "

" You told me I can call it off anytime, Robb. I'm done. The deal is off. " He manages to say, trying to look for dry clothes and change into them. He can't stand to look at him now, busying himself with changing into jeans and a shirt, throwing everything into his suitcase. Robb stares at him, he knows that. All quiet, Jon feels bitter that Robb wouldn't even put up a fight to have him.

" Jon, Please- " There it is. The same pleading tone.

" I texted Davos to have someone get me. He knows a fellow who works a driving service here. I'll tell them I have a family emergency so - "

" They are still at the Lannisters, except you and Arya. "

" Arya knows. " Jon says as he zips the bag and wheels it out. Robb following him, he makes his way downstairs and into the steps. Setting his bag down. He looks at his phone, a text confirming someone will pick him up in a few minutes. Robb is just silent, right next to him, the silence is so loud and Jon wishes he had more hurtful things to say. It's his fault really, for being to invested in his emotions. On having no restraint. It will always end like this, he just didn't know it will end too soon.

" I'm sorry " Robb says again and Jon can't bear to look at him, their is a crack in his voice and he can't fall for that.

" I'm sorry too. " he says softly. Sorry for letting it get this far. Sorry for loving you this much. For hoping we will make it.

" is this the end for us? "

" didn't you see this coming when you first asked me? " Jon says- eyes on the road, now seeing a car, his ride.

" I can drive you back, " he offers, defeated. 

" No- just- I can't be with you right now. Let's - just be who were days ago. "

" Strangers? " Robb snaps back.

" You lived your life so well for how many years- it's just a few days wasted on me Stark. " he responds bitterly as the car approaches. He opens the car door, greeting the man and closes himself in. He can't look out. He does not want to remember Robb like this. In his mind, he will recall the way he looks at him- like he's the only one that matters. The way he kisses him so earnestly. How his touches made him feel, he'll be ruined to everyone else. The auburn hair, the blue eyes and those lips. If he closes his eyes he can see it. Draw it. The tears fall as the car gains distance. Away from Robb.

Like Cinderella when the clock strikes 12, but he didn't leave a shoe behind. He left his heart, for Robb to keep. He takes a breath. The story ends.

v.

Robb Stark is out of ideas, he can't go to the Hamptons all alone. His family is brilliant, Yes. But his Mom telling him that he needs to bring someone along and how he saw that paparazzi photo from the club ( not his proudest moment really ). How she's afraid that he will overdose ( no, Mom. I'm not on drugs nor an alcoholic ) or live like a bachelor for longer than usual. He's been avoiding going back there but this year- his Mother is insistent and he's running out of excuses.

Add the fact that Arya is now calling him. His little sister is not emotional, but she's been texting him, pleading for him to come or their parents will be insufferable. He answers the phone and Arya proceeds to make small talk and proceed to berate him, in part asking him to come over. With his current boytoy or girl.

" It's fine- I'm not a delicate flower, I know all about your fuck buddies. "

" Arya! I don't have that- "

He sees a room come into view, maybe he can hide there while trying to escape his way through Arya's pleading. That's when he sees him. Jon Snow. Seeing him now makes him ache for something he never had. Well maybe he did, when he was 13 and he decided he was better than everyone else. Throwing Jon's friendship away and humiliating him to the whole school. The quiet kid with soft black curls, all pretty face and a book in hand. He was too confused back then. The attraction scaring him.

Seeing him now, working with him for the past years is no better. He knows what he wants- but he can't muster up the courage to actually talk to him. He tried, but it was too awkward. He watches Jon sometimes when he comes in, catching the other man looking at him a couple of time. He can't. Jon Snow is a different person now, he's a man. An accomplished writer who is too busy to talk to him. If he's honest, he doesn't even know what he'll say if that time comes.

The idea hits him. Blaming the lack of sleep and giddiness of finishing filming the last episode of the season. It tumbles out of his mouth as he stares at Jon, like a Mirage from a long walk in the dessert.

" Yes Arya, I am in fact. Bringing someone. "

\----

He is holding Jon steady, driving his cock in and out. The heat is too much but he tries to hold off, wanting to make this last much much longer. Too tight, soft skin against his hands. Jon's whimpers all too obscene, tempting him to be rough, to go faster and destroy him. He comes apart beautifully like this. Looking at Jon now, before him, wrecked and red lips just begging to be kissed- he can't help but think about make this real.

Call of the whole deal and date him for good. Be exclusive. He's never felt this with anyone before and he wants to keep him. How he said " Fuck " voice ragged and hoarse. Those lips, moments ago wrapped around his cock.

" the neighbors will love your voice. " he jokes and Jon falls asleep. It's amusing, how he can just sleep at random times as long as he is comfortable. He noticed that quiet a few times on set. They are a mess, he moves to get them cleaned up and tucks Jon in. Not bothering to get dressed. It's not enough even as they lay here like this.

Something inside him breaks- knowing there is no going back.

He regrets not reaching out, not doing his best to talk to Jon. The years they have wasted apart, now this arrangement. He holds him close- afraid he will disappear.

  
\-----

It's been a week and Robb can't be bothered to get out of bed. He sees Jon in every corner of his house, which is weird because he only stayed for two days. He should have been here with , he said YES to moving in. His plans of helping Jon move, when truthfully, he just wants to get a place that the two of them will love. It was all good, a whirlwind romance that was bound to end. Tragically.

Arya screamed at him.

His parents, were thankfully quiet about it. The new sites were also fairly quiet, not getting a picture of them at all. But that will change today as he has an interview and a cover shoot for GQ. He can't say No, this has been a dream and although his heart is broken at the seams, he wills himself to get up.

His mom is downstairs, waiting for him. Thank god she gave him a week before coming down here and will probably ask what the hell happened. Under the guise of, " I missed you, let me get you to work. " and then things like he's not eating well enough and the house is too quiet.

He is all dressed up now, not bothering much as there will be a team of experts who will make sure he will look his best.

" you slept well? " his mother asks as they make their way out of the house.

" sort of. " He drank sleeping pills to be able to sleep. He had to or else he will look like shit today.

" Robb, talk to me. "

" I'm fine- I - "

" I'm not gonna ask what happened between You and Jon, not today, not until you're ready. " she says, " but what are you going to do about it now? "

" What do you mean? " he asks, not really seeing the point. Jon absolutely hates him. Never answered a text or a call at all. Well, he has every right to be angry. Robb dreads the day that he has to go back on set and see Jon. Or the day that someone picks up that they have " broken" up.

" You messed up, but what do you do? You can't let him go. "

" I told him I'll set him free if he wants to. " he admits,

" Well, that's bullshit. " Robb laughs at his Mom's cursing. " I'm serious Robb, you young people saying things like that. But trust me- he doesn't want you to let him go that easily. "

" I don't think he will take me back. "

" Trust me, he will. " Catelyn tells him, giving him a tight hug. " Go after him, I have only known him for a very short time but I know that boy is good for you. He loves you. You love him too. "

Robb feels hope in his heart for the first time. The deal is complete, His mom telling him he found true love. He has to go and get Jon, what he failed to do years ago, he has to do now. Surely, Jon will yell and curse him. But he can take it, he loves Jon Snow. Nothing else matters.

vi.

Jon is looking at the house and feels like he found the one. A large bungalow ( for him that is ) 4 rooms and 3 baths. One room that he will convert into a study and library. An amazing kitchen that he sees himself in. Maybe he can try baking at some point. The living room. All the space that is for him. There is a moment when he thinks about how Robb will loves this. Especially the backyard and garden. The pool. He's not really crazy about swimming but he knows how Robb loves the water so he reconsiders. It's not like they will be back together. As far as he can tell, he did what he was asked to. Got what he wanted, and he's such a dreamer, thinking he can have it all. He will have it all, at some point. But never Robb.

" so how do you like it? " The real estate agent asks him,

" I'll take it. " he says finally and feels a huge weight off his shoulders.

" I'll get all the paper work ready so you can move in soon as possible. "

" I would appreciate that. " He says and looks out the garden. It will be alot of work, but this is a better place. Better security, a clear step up. He hears a car pull up and is greeted by red hair and pure feminine energy as Ygritte walks briskly towards him.

" This house is amazing! " She says, looking around.

" It is, I got it. " he answers. " I thought we'd be meeting at the restaurant? "

" I know, and people are still gonna be waiting there but I had to show you this. " she takes out her phone and almost slams it onto his face.

" What is this supposed to be? "

" Just watch it- till the end. "

The video starts with Robb Stark in various shots of poses that makes Jon blush. He's seen him naked and had sex him for god sake- but seeing him like that. It's making him miss the man more. He can't take it if he hears Robb is dating someone else. Just thinking about it makes him sick to his stomach. He's devastatingly attractive as usual. It ends and an interview begins, it's one of those fast interviews. A question and the he answers as fast as he can.

How he smiles. How he laughs. It makes his heart clench, why did Ygritte tell him to watch this?

Next question on screen was -

" Are you in love with someone? "

He cringes, questions like this are always passed off.

" Yes! Yes I am! I posted a picture of us, which probably crashed the site. But yes, I'm in love with the man on that photo."

There is a voice on the background who said something like -

" what do you wanna tell him? "

He turns his face back to the camera and says, " I'm sorry for being such a stupid stupid man. But I love you. Yeah- " he laughs now, clearly embarrassed and the video ends.

" He loves you! " Ygritte says like she solved the case.

" It's not that easy. " he says, still feeling his heart beat so fast.

" IT IS. Jon. I know it's not ideal, what happened between you two. I wanna punch Robb myself If i could. But it's never gonna be easy for the two of you." She reasons out. " Take the chance, go there - "

" And what? Beg him to take me back? "

" No, just show up. Ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing- telling people he loves you but doesn't even call you. "

" I ignored the calls, and texts. " Jon whispers and Ygritte slaps his shoulder.

" Just. Please. Jon, go to him. You know where he lives and I heard from someone that he stays home alot. "

" Look - Ygritte, I can't just go there - what will I even say? "

" Tell him what you feel. Please. I want you happy and if that means driving you to Robb Stark's house, I will. "

" I - "

" no excuses- "

Ygritte pulls him with his arm and they both get out of the property. She's relentless. He told her what happened between him and Robb, how he felt, what he wanted for them. Yes, he ignored the calls, he was too angry. Full of pride. He closes his eyes and he can still see the man- running across the sands- waves crashing on his feet. His wet hair and smiling lips. As he arrives at the property, Ygritte drops him off and he is allowed inside, waiting outside the door. The lights are off. He tries to knock, even if there is a doorbell.

" coming! " hearing Robb's voice just makes him think twice about his decision to come here. Ygritte told the security she will be the one coming in, surprising Robb.

The door opens and It's him. Auburn. White shirt. Jeans. Barefoot. His heart still beats the same before Robb. Stronger than before if he's honest with himself.

" Hey. " he greets him.

Robb is surprised for a moment and gives him a radiant smile. " This is unexpected, come, come in- " he offers but Jon wants to stay outside, better if he has to run away again if Robb rejects him.

" It's fine- I - I watched your video. "

" Well- i didn't mean for you to know in that way. But yes, I love you Jon. If that means anything to you then- "

" I love you too- I bought a house for us. " He says without thinking, seeing the surprise then amusement in Robb's eyes. That fond look he always uses on him.

" You did? "

" Yeah- I was just there and you will like it. " he moves closer now, looking up and feeling like he's home again.

" I'm not letting you go this time. " Robb asks and kisses him. He missed this soft lips, moving against him. Hands on his waist and pulling him closer.

_He lived happily ever after._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, this is unbeta-ed and all mistakes are mine. at some point, I wanted to drag the story longer but decided not to. It's too fluffy at the end, but don't shoot me. 
> 
> I want to write a Reincarnation AU next. I think it will be a perfect mix of the Modern and Game of Thrones universe. See you then.


End file.
